We Have all the Time in the World
by Jezzie Flanegan
Summary: My version of the second part of the Alias final. Mostly all characters that are not dead get a complete ending and characters from the past do return for the final Alias Ever! Read on to find out Rambaldi's secrets....
1. Short, but Sweet!

We Have All the Time in the World

The ice that had layered itself upon Sydney was so cold that it had frozen her veins and blood. The ice slowly rose up to her brain but was stopped as Vaughn shook her awake.

"Hey Syd, your going to be ok."

He looked down at her and smiled. He loved her so much and the thought of losing her again would surely kill him. He thought back when he saw her house on fire and thought she was dead.

Then Lauren came into his mind. The cold hearted bitch that got in the way of him and Sydney and even tried to kill her. Now she really was cold hearted as she lay lifeless in her grave. He got Lauren out of his mind and focused again on Sydney.

He hauled her up onto his shoulders and grabbed hold of the rope that was tied to his back. He unclipped it and tied it around Sydney and then clipped it back. He dug his feet into the side of the pit and started to climb. He heard a helicopter above and thought it must have been Sloane. The climb up was long but they eventually made it to the top. Vaughn placed Sydney down and got out his walkie talkie.

"Calypso this is Shotgun I need a medic and transportation up here now"

He waited until the man known as Calypso contacted back. "Copy that Shotgun, we're on our way."

Vaughn cut off and bent down to Sydney. "Help's on the way Syd." He gently kissed her forehead and held it in his arms to keep her head warm.

Although not fully awake, she knew Vaughn was holding her. She slowly drifted off knowing she was now safe. She thought about Isabelle, Will, Francie, her father and Vaughn before she finally fell unconscious.

Police, F.B.I and the C.I.A surrounded the blast area in seconds, medics and nurses following each for the survivors.

"Son of a bitch" Jack said, thinking about Sloaneas he looked around at the civilians screaming.

"Rachel." He called over to her as she stood in disbelief.

He called again, making her aware of what was going on around her. She walked up to Jack, her eyes wet and swollen.

"I'm sorry about Grace and there will be a time to grief but now is not that time. I need everyone on finding Sark, Peyton and Sloane."

Rachel nodded in agreement and then walked away. Jack was unsure that she could still work however his worries were put to rest as he saw her talking to an agent and looking determined.

He clicked his ear which made a beeping sound and then spoke. "Dixon, any word yet from Sydney or Vaughn."

"None yet but you'll be the first to know."

Jack didn't have any time to reply as a gun prodded his back. "Start moving Mr Bristow"

He knew the voice immediately and obeyed. He kept walking, the barrel of the gun gently probing his back until they reached a recently abandoned building. "Get in"

Jack obeyed and opened the doors. His kidnapper followed and then closed the door behind them.

Jack turned to face his sister in law and got something he didn't expect. Katya pushed her lips onto his and grabbed his head with her hands, pulling him in. Both their lips were moist which meant there was a slight squelching noise. The kiss lasted about a minute until Katya finally pulled away.

"Wow, I have not done that in a while."

Jack smiled slightly but felt uncomfortable. "What was that for?"

She pushed him into the wall and kissed him again. "I've already told you Mr Bristow, you ask to many questions."


	2. The Beginning of the end!

Hi, sorry about the chapters being so short but i'm just trying to make more chapters since i am only writing an episode. Anyway thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing. P.S. a lot more twists and turns with an ending i hope you are happier with.

Jack pushed Katya back and pulled out his gun. "What are you up to Katya? How did you get out of jail?"

Katya dropped her gun and slyly grinned. "An old friend managed to bail me out. The reason I'm here is the same reason you are; to get my sister."

Jack held the gun tightly in his hands andaimed in between her eyes. "Your sister? Irina is involved in this?"

Katya laughed. "Yes, didn't you know? She is working with Sloane to achieve Rambaldi's secret."

Jack didn't know what to think. He lowered the gun slightly however was still prepared to fire if need be. "And why exactly are you trying to stop your sister? What do you know that everyone else doesn't?"

"Me, Irina and Sloane all knew about Rambaldi's secret for a long time. At first we were all in it together, but after many dealings and betrayals, we all went our separate ways. That was until I found out when I was in hospital that Elena was killed by Irina and I knew then that she was working with Sloane again. Little does he know that she will betray him like she has betrayed us all"

Jack raised his gun again. "Why come here where hundreds of police officers are?"

"Because that's where they would least expect me to be and anyway Jack I came here for your help in stopping Irina and Sloane. They cannot win. If they do, everyone you love, including Sydney will most likely perish."

Jack unbuckled his tightly knotted tie and walked towards Katya, the gun pointing towards her stomach. "What will happen Katya if they achieve their goal?" He asked her bluntly.

"They will have eternal life and slowly but surely take over the world."

Jack knew deep down that Sloane knew what he was doing and what he could achieve. "What's the destination?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sloane, Sark, Irina and Peyton arrived in Egypt, the scorching sun slowly roasting their pale skin. They looked up at the pyramid with the Rambaldi sign clearly imprinted into it.

"This is it." Irina announced.

The workers they had bought started to dig deep into misty sand until it became thick and soggy.

"This better be it." Peyton whispered into Sark's ear.

Sark turned and took her by the arm. He dragged her away from Irina and Sloane and looked into her cold eyes.

"The three of us have been planning this day for years. We collected artefacts from this million year old man, we spent our money and lives on this, this will be it."

Kelly stared back at him and saw his eyes were filled with hope. "You've wasted most of your life on this you mean. How can you believe what this Rambaldi person has written and created? How do you know it isn't all just a scam?"

Sark laughed and then suddenly went quite serious. "We have seen his work come to life. Some people even call him god but I don't believe that. I do however believe that he was able to see into the future."

Peyton laughed this time. "Fine, believe what you want, but if this is all a scam, I'm shooting you first."

She pushed passed Sark, leaving him with a frown on his face.

After 5 hours, one of the workers stumbled upon the entrance. He shouted loudly in Arabic until his employers came over.

"Good work" Sloane said.

Everyone was slightly nervous at what was about to be found, however everyone apart from Peyton hurried over to the entrance and entered.

The secrets of Rambaldi were about to be revealed!


	3. Rambaldi's tomb!

Please review and give me help if you don't like it. Please please please!

Sydney and Vaughn met Jack as they left the plane in which they had just arrived in.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as he took her hand as she came down the stairs.

"I'm fine" She lied as she felt the wet blood soak through the bandage around her neck.

A medic took over from Jack and led her to an ambulance.

"She'll survive. She always does" Vaughn told him. "So have we got anything?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet but we're close. Listen I don't want Sydney to know this but Katya came to me with information. She told us where Sloane, Sark, Peyton and Irina will be asSloane, Irina and herselfwere seemingly all working together until Irina betrayed her. She now wants to get her own back and we are checking out the location first before we make a move."

"Wait a minute, Irina is involved? And I thought Katya was in jail."

Jack was hesitant to tell Vaughnwho had got Katya out of jailbut decided to tell him on the instinct that he would find out anyway. "Yes, Irina is invovled and someone bailedKatya out. Someone who will be working with us to bring down Sloane and his team."

Vaughn was interested to see who it was as he could see in Jack's eyes that he didn't want to tell. "Who?"

Jack paused slightly and then answered "McKenas Cole."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tunnel through the darkness was long and the sludge that dripped from the ceiling didn't help things. Sloane, Irina, Sark and Peyton trudged their way down. The guard's and diggers didn't dare go down as they found the place to be cursed.

They all carried a torch however the tunnel remained dark until they could see a golden yellow circling the entrance to what they assumed was Rambaldi's tomb. Everyone quickened their pace, desperate to find out the answers they had been seeking. Sloane entered first, followed by Irina and then Peyton and Sark.

The deep underground cave they had just entered was lit by a fire which had been placed in a hole in the middle of the room. Around 10 candles also helped in lighting the room by being placed in the walls around the room. Peyton looked up and saw that there was stairs leading up to the point of the pyramid. Gold and silver Rambaldi signs layered the walls, also adding a glint of light.

Sloane walked up to the fire and looked deep into its flames. Irina circled round the room, looking for anything that could be used with the vile of potion that they had brought. While the others continued looking around the room, Sark started to walk up the stairs.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Peyton asked impatiently.

"I believe I have found what we are looking for." Answered Sark.

He had reached the top of the stairs and had found a golden key placed in the wall. He took 2 steps at a time until he reached the bottom. He handed over the key to Irina who closely studied it.

"Now all we have to do is find the door." Peyton remarked.

"I believe I have found that." Sloane said.

He took the key out of Irina's hand and walked over to the fire. He could see the lock for which the key entered but started to wonder how he would get it in.

"Peyton go and get some water from one of the guards." Sloane ordered.

Peyton hesitated then with a scowl went to get the water. A few minutes later she returned with a bucket full. She threw it on however the fire just became stronger.

"Dammit. The fire won't godown even if we put an ocean on top of it. It's cursed." Irina shouted.

Sloane ignored her and took out the vile he had stolen from Sydney. He opened the bottle and was about to pour it on the fire when Irina grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What are you doing? We may need that for something else."

Sloane shook her off and continued to pour the liquid into the fire. The fire became purple and then turned to a deep black smoke which filled their lungs.

"No Irina, that is what it is intended to do" Sloane coughed.

He stepped down into the hole and Irina handed him the key. The key fitted perfectly and the door swung open making Sloane fall through it and into the blue and purple lights.

"What the…" Peyton started before she was interrupted by a voice that boomed out "Welcome to Rambaldi's tomb, if eternal life is what you seek, you shall be rewarded with it. Only the chosen one or the passenger may achieve eternal life after they have fought the other to the death." The pyramid went silent apart from the heaving breathing of the man known only as Rambaldi.


	4. Everything falling into place!

Hi people please read and review! The next few chapters will be good.

Vaughn knew he should tell Sydney about everything but as he saw her lying barely conscious in the ambulance, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Rachel came up behind Vaughn and tapped his shoulder, making herself known. "Hey, how she doing?"

Vaughn turned to face her and done is sad smile. "She'll pull through. She's not too bad."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Good"

"Agent Gibson." Rachel turned to her name and saw an officer was calling her. "Tell her I was asking for her."

Vaughn nodded in appreciation and looked on as she left.

He bowed his head and shook it, quietly whispering under his breath "Don't do this to me Sydney; I've already lost you once."

He raised his head and looked at the faint Sydney. He wiped a tear from the side of his eye and waved over at her. She didn't even notice and closed her eyes, letting her fall into a deep sleep.

"Vaughn" He heard his name and turned. "Weiss"

He hadn't seen or told Weiss about the fake death and he could see the complete shock on his face. "I can explain."

Weiss walked up and grabbed him. "Don't explain a thing; I'm just glad it was a set up."

Vaughn smiled and hugged back. They let go of each other and Vaughn could see his eyes swelling up. "Man I thought you were dead."

"I would have been if Sydney and Jack hadn't faked my death."

"Well you could have told me since I'm like your best friend or is Jack your new best bud."

Vaughn laughed and then stopped as he saw the look on Weiss's face.

"And how are you Mr Bristow?"Weiss asked.

Jack's stern face showed no emotion and he took Vaughn to the side, leaving Weiss rosy red. "It's been cleared, the location is in Egypt. I'm sending Dixon and Rachel to head the team."

"No, I'm going as well. I want Sloane and Irina to pay for what they've done to Sydney."

"Don't we all. No you are staying here and helping Weiss clean up. I also need you to keep a close eye on Sydney for me."

"Why where are you going?"

Jack was silent for around 10 seconds and then replied. "I'm going with Katya and Mckenas."

"No way. You need someone else with you. We can't trust either of them and what if they're in on it?"

"They won't be. It would be too much of a risk to tell me."

"No it wouldn't. They need the man power that's why they told you. When in Egypt they could easily double cross you."

Jack walked off however felt a tight grip on his shoulder making him stop. "I've made my decision Michael." He shook Vaughn off and walked over to his daughter.

"What was all that about?" Vaughn ignored Weiss's question and asked him one. "Can you get a jet for me? I need to get to Egypt, and fast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my…" Peyton was interrupted again as the man's voice boomed out again.

"Welcome travellers. I am Rambaldi, the greatest inventor alive. Now I believe you have come for eternal life."

The four of them stood like zombies as they stared at the man they had been chasing for years.

"So this is the great Rambaldi eh?" Peyton remarked.

"Yes, I am…" Rambaldi stopped and looked at Irina. "Ah, the chosen one. But where is the passenger?"

Irina wasn't sure who the passenger was and didn't know she was the chosen one until now which made her happy as she knew now she had a chance of getting the eternal life.

"How do you know I am the chosen one and who is the passenger?"

Rambaldi laughed. "Well I chose you myself. Don't you remember when you were a little girl? I was a friend of your parents and when they introduced me to you and your sisters, I decided to choose 2 of you to get the chance to have eternal life. After all me being immortal and alone, is quite boring."

Sloane now saw everything fall into place. A man creates eternal life, lives forever however gets lonely. He makes friends; they die therefore he makes more until he finds someone who he can share his loneliness with. He thenchooses 2 little girls and creates clues to where he stays and for his own entertainment, makes them hunt for him and then fight for the one bit of potion left. This was all a game to him.

"Excuse me Milo, we four have travelled and followed you for many years now and the fact that only one person can get eternal life is unfair don't you think?"

Rambaldi walked towards Sloane, his sandals kicking up small sandstorms. Rambaldi looked around 50 and wore shabby clothes and had a grey beard, he almost looked like Jesus.

"No I do not. It is my game and my rules. I am sorry Mr Sloane that you have wasted your life on me but that are the rules."

"How do you know my name?" Sloane asked.

"Oh of course, I forgot to introduce my good friend, although I believe you have already met."

Sloane turned to a door that creaked open. He recognised her straight away and wondered how she was still alive and came to be down here.

Sark also recognised her and was in total shock.

"Allison" He muttered under his breath.


	5. Old foes, old friends!

I hope this clears things up, however if not I will try and explain it better in the next chapter. I am not sure how much clearer i can make things however if after the story you are still unsure, i will send you an email. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, thanks.

Allison Doren walked over to Rambaldi and placed a hand on shoulder.

"I guess you are wondering how I am still alive. It's easily explained. Basically, I found Rambaldi before everyone else here. He asked me if I would work for him in keeping a close eye on you." She pointed to Irina. "It then just so happens that Mr Sloane needs me to get cloned and keep an eye on a Sydney Bristow, which I am happy to do as she is Irina's daughter. So I get paid for two jobs even though I'm only doing one"

She smiled to herself.

"It would explain how you never seemed to die but why didn't you tell me? I thought we were in love." Sark asked.

Allison's smile quickly left her face. "We were in love until you found the precious Lauren. I spied on you too. Having sex in the car, in her house, in Vaughn's bed. Tut tut tut." She waved her finger as she said this.

"So you give her eternal life but no one else?" Sloane asked angrily.

"Listen Mr Sloane, I needed Allison to do a job for me. I needed her to make sure everything went to plan. That Irina and Katya Derevko would come here and fight."

"Why though? For your entertainment? And why did my daughter Nadia find the sphere of life then, is she not the passenger?"

Rambaldi started to slowly walk towards Sloane, Allison keeping an eye on the rest of them, her hand pressing against the gun placed in her trousers. "Nadia is Irina's daughter and she was meant to show Irina where the sphere was, not you. You are not meant to be here, only Irina and Katya, the two that must do battle."

"And what happens after they do battle, one of them gets eternal life and the three of you just stay here and look at the walls."

Rambaldi smiled and shook his head. "No Mr Sloane, the three of us slowly but surely take over the world. I am no fighter, however Allison is, and we will soon find out who else can fight after Katya arrives"

Irina spoke this time. "How do you know Katya is coming?"

"Because I got an old friend to bring her"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice of you to join us Mr Bristow" McKenas laughed. "Last time we met I had taken over your nice little cosy agency."

Jack tried not to let McKenas get to him but found it hard.

"Mr Cole we are about to land in Egypt." McKenas took his eyes away from Jack and onto his assistant. "Great"

He peered through the window and tried to see the pyramid however found it hard as the sand misted his view.

"Miss Derevko, was it really necessary to bring Mr Bristow?" McKenas asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes, I told you we need the C.I.A agents to help bring my sister down and Jack is very happy to do that."

She looked across at Jack and winked. Jack started to feel slightly uneasy and thought back to what Vaughn was saying. The plane suddenly dipped and they started to go down.

"There it is." Katya looked out the window as well and saw what McKenas and just seen.

The Rambaldi sign printed on the side of the pyramid. They had arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quickly, keep moving." Dixon shouted over to the agents piling into the plane.

Rachel came up behind him. "That's all of them"

"Right, that's good. Now we gotta move quickly, Jack wants us there in 15 minutes."

He clicked his beeping ear and heard Marshall speak into it. "Ok, the coordinates should be up and running on the laptop now."

"Thanks Marshall. Now go home and have some time with your wife and kid."

"Don't worry I will. Good luck."

He disconnected and Dixon went into the plane.

"Wait" Rachel shouted.

Dixon came out again. "What is…" He stopped as his he already knew the answer to the question.

A gun was held tightly into Rachel's head.

"Where is Mr Vaughn?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold air alerted Sydney and woke her up from unconsciousness. She slowly propped herself up and saw that she was still in the ambulance. She heard the screams and the shouts of the civilians outside, still traumatised from the days events.

Although still slightly shaky, she managed to get up and go to the ambulance door. She opened it and stepped out, looking for a familiar face. All she could see was fire and rubble, along with some police guys helping out the injured. She then saw someone who she never thought she would see again.

Nadia stood in front of her, making everything else around her stop and freeze. Sydney started to choke up. "Nadia, I thought."

Nadia placed her fingers onto Sydney's lips. "There isn't much time. My father and our mother have found Rambaldi. He is alive and they have found him. Our mother and aunt are going to fight until one of them dies, the living one will obtain eternal life like Rambaldi has achieved. You must get to Egypt and fast. This is a warning Sydney, only you can stop them."

Nadia gently kissed her sister on her forehead, and then disappeared.

"No, Nadia wait." Sydney fell to the ground and cried.

Everything she had just been told didn't seem real and she couldn't think about that now.

Images of Nadia flashed through her head, times when they were happy. She then started to think about what Nadia had said and how she would get to Egypt.

She needed a plane, and fast.


	6. Death is all around!

Thank you everyone for the reviews, please dont stop!

"That must be them now" Rambaldi said smugly as he heard gunfire from outside.

Sure enough McKenas, Jack and Katya had landed and with the little man power they had, started firing at the guards outside.

There were 20 of Irina's men placed around the pyramid, along with another 20 that Sloane had managed to buy. They had taken all the measures to make sure no one could get in. Katya only had 10 men; however they also had a truck packed with grenades. Cole had 2 bodyguards and an assistant who could use a rocket launcher.

Katya's men moved in fast and started firing, killing 3 guards. Jack and Katya stole a van and made for the pyramid, 2 guards in the back firing.

McKenas jumped into a nearby helicopter and told the driver to take him up. His assistant joined him with her rocket launcher, leaving the bodyguards to take care of the guards shooting at them.

5 of Katya's men and 15 of Irina's had been killed so far.

McKenas's bodyguards threw 2 grenades at a truck, killing another 6.

Jack and Katya made it to the entrance and ran over the guards. They both jumped out and made for the entrance to be stopped by 3 of the workers with spades. 2 of them knocked the guns out of Jack and Katya's hands, while the third went for Jack's face. Jack ducked and grabbed his spade, prodding it back into his chest. Meanwhile Katya swung round and kicked one of the other workers in the face, causing him to fall and drop his spade, which Katya picked up and smacked the other worker with.

Jack picked up their guns and threw one to Katya. They were about to enter the tomb when an explosion threw them against the pyramid wall.

It had been caused by an exploding car which had been blown up by McKenas's assistant. More gunfire ensued as Irina's men brought machine guns out and started mowing down Katya's men. There were now16 of Irina's men and 2 of Katya's. One of McKenas's bodyguards had been killed by the explosion while the other had gone missing.

As 5 of Irina's men put their guns to Katya's men's heads, McKenas's assistant blew 10 of Irina's men into the ground. Katya's men escaped and managed to kill the five guards that had captured them.

Jack stood up and took Katya's arm to help her up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Katya stayed silent but indicated that she was alright by nodding. They were hesitant at first at going down, scared of what they would find however another explosion caused them to make their decision quickly.

As they entered, they heard the scream of McKenas as his helicopter ducked down towards the ground after being shot down.

McKenas grabbed the rocket launcher and pushed his assistant out the window.

"Sorry Baby" he shouted as she smashed intothe car below her. "If I go down, so does everyone else."

He aimed the rocket launcher at the pyramid and was about to fire when the helicopter jolted, causing him to fire straight into the roof. The helicopter blew, chucking McKenas out and causing his death as the helicopter blades ducked down and cut through his stomach. The fiery remains of the copter fell to the ground and exploded again, killing the last of Irina's and Sloane's men.

"I hope your back up arrives soon." Katya remarked as her and Jack made their way down the tunnel, not knowing what they were about to face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not here. Just lower your weapon and we can talk."

Olivia Reed cocked her gun, giving Dixon a warning. "I don't want to talk, just tell me where Michael Vaughn is now, or I blow her head off."

Dixon wasn't sure who the woman was at first, however after remembering the incident with Lauren Reed a few years ago, it came flooding back and he recognised the woman as Olivia Reed, Lauren's mother.

"Why do you want him?" He asked.

Olivia laughed crazily and Dixon could see in her bloodshot eyes that she meant business and would not give up easy. "Me and Mr Vaughn have unfinished business, that business being he killed my daughter and I didn't even get to see her body because it was locked away in some fault. And all for that stupid bitch Sydney Bristow. Tell me what she has, that my daughter doesn't?"

"For a start, I'm better looking."

Olivia spun round to see Sydney standing with a gun pointed at her. Sydney fired and shot her in the leg, bringing her down.

"Are you ok?" She asked Rachel as she came over.

"Yeh, I'm fine." Rachel answered, still slightly unsure about what had just happened.

"Dixon I need you to take me to Egypt."

"Your father had clear instructions that you stayed here Sydney, where's Vaughn?"

Olivia perked up slightly at hearing her daughter's killer's name however Rachel grabbed her and put her in cuffs.

"Well this isn't his decision to make and I thought Vaughn was here. Where's my father?"

"He went ahead and Vaughn isn't here." Dixon answered.

"Dammit, we need to go now. Jack had Vaughn will be there now and they need our help, lets go."

"What about her?" Rachel asked.

"We will get someone to come and pick her up." Dixon replied.

"We can't leave her here, she'll esca…" Rachel hadn't even finished her sentence when Olivia kicked her legs bringing her down.

Olivia threw her wrists around her neck and started to choke Rachel.

"Let her go" Dixon shouted his weapon ready to fire.

"Not until Michael Vaughn is dead."

"Your just like your daughter, cold and calculating, always wanting what you cant have. Well this time, you aint getting what you want." Sydney fired a shot at Olivia's head, killing her instantly.

Sydney paused slightly at what she had just done, but then felt relieved thinking she had managed to kill someone that was related to Lauren and was just like her as she felt she should have killed Lauren herself all those years ago for betraying everyone, especially Vaughn.

"We don't have the time, let's go." Sydney said before walking into the plane.

"You ok to do this mission?" Dixon asked Rachel as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I want to bring down the man that's betrayed us." She answered while holding her red swollen neck.

Dixon led her into the plane and moments later it took off into the sky, heading straight for Egypt, no one knowing how things would end.


	7. The Chosen One vs The Passenger

Hi, getting closer to the big finale, hope you are enjoying it and please please review! Thanks.

"I can't believe what's happened to you over the years. Dixon was telling me all about Lauren and everything, I'm surprised you're still working for the C.I.A" Rachel said, sitting across from Sydney on the plane.

"I won't be after this. This is where it ends."

Sydney tried to shut all her emotions out as she knew they would bring her down once she faced her mother and Sloane. She tried to act as cold as she could but found it hard.

"We need to have a chat when we get back. You know take a break so I can learn more about you cause although I've been living for you for what about 10 months, the only thing I really know is your name." Rachel laughed a little, but found it uncomfortable as she could see in Sydney's eyes that she didn't want to make small talk. All she wanted was Sloane dead and nothing would stop her.

"You want to know more about me, my life. My childhood was fine; everything was great until my mother died. Then I grew up, joined a bank which was really Arvin Sloane's bad guy hideout in which he used for his sick and evil deeds. I was a double agent for the C.I.A where I met Vaughn and fell in love with him. Next thing I know we bring down SD-6 and the other SD cells and that's it. But it's not. My 2 roommates go through hell, one that kept getting kidnapped and another who was killed and then cloned. I then had to fight her to the death and then I passed out. I woke up in a street and found out that I had been missing for 2 years and that Vaughn was now married to Lauren Reed the double agent. All I know was that I was an assassin for someone for those 2 years and I was brainwashed. After finding out a lot about my past and my mother was actually alive and an evil bitch and had 2 sisters who were worst, I found out I had a half sister, Nadia, who was then drugged and turned into a zombie, who I then had to fight. She went into a coma, and I found out Vaughn was involved in something called Prophet Five. I think you know the rest."

Rachel stayed silent, mostly because of the shock.

Sydney got up and went to the cockpit, leaving Rachel to try and take everything in. She looked over at Dixon who nodded, telling her that everything was true.

Sydney reached the cockpit and knocked, waiting for the reply to let her enter. It came and she opened the door.

"How far?"

The pilot turned and told her "Another 10 minutes Miss Bristow."

"Good"

She went back and peered out her window. There it was the pyramid where all bad things would come to an end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have been waiting for you Katya." Rambaldi greeted them as Jack and Katya entered the tomb.

Sark and Peyton raised their guns to the new arrivals and kept their aim on them. Neither Jack nor Katya could say anything. It was so much to take in. Jack looked over and saw Allison.

"Francie?" He asked.

Allison laughed and then raised her gun. "Never call me that. It's bad enough I have to look like the girl never mind have the same crap name."

Jack knew it was now Allison however found it difficult to think she was still alive after being shot and stabbed.

"Well Jack, it seems I was right." Sloane said while walking up to Jack and Katya.

"What is all this?"

"I think you know Katya. It is your destiny of course. But then again you thought you were just coming for eternal life; you didn't think you would have to fight for it did you?"

Katya wasn't sure what to think and was confused to who the man was.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Milo Rambaldi, the great inventor and creator of eternal life. I am also the man who chose Irina and Katya to be the chosen one and the passenger and let them also have eternal life."

Katya looked over at her sister and grinned. Irina grinned back.

"This is how things end. I am sorry." Irina whipped out a gun and tried to fire at Katya however Allison high kicked the gun out her hand.

"No Irina. No cheating. If I wanted to find someone who could shoot I could find a tramp off the street. It's your fighting skills I want. I truly believe that you 2 are special and I need your help in taking over the world."

"Why can't we both get some then?" Irina asked, slightly flushed from getting her hand kicked.

Rambaldi laughed in their faces. "If I had enough everyone in this room would get some as I know you all want the same thing: power. But there isn't enough. Only enough for one person."

"Why can't you make more?" Sloane asked this time.

"Because it needs one ingredient that no longer exists in this time in age."

Jack was starting to find things hard to believe and felt his hand tightening his hidden gun.

"Allison get the swords." Allison followed orders and went straight away to a secret compartment to bring 2 large golden fired swords. She handed one to Irina and the other to Katya.

"You aren't actually going to do this are you?" Katya looked Jack in the eye and then swung the sword round, cutting into his arm.

Jack fell to his knees and yelped in pain.

Irina cringed and wanted to hurt Katya even more now seeing she had hurt Jack.

"Thanks for the ride Jack." Katya quipped.

Irina narrowed her eyes and slowly moved towards her sister. Katya started to move towards her, both their swords high in the air.

"What do you think mum would think eh? 2 sisters fighting over eternal life and Jack Bristow" Katya sneered. "Oh by the way, nice job finishing Elena off. I'm glad she wasn't here as well because that would have made things complicated."

Katya swung the sword round and Irina blocked. The 2 swords started clashing together, clanking and creating sparks of light. Katya tried to go for Irina's stomach however Irina blocked it again and then swung her leg round and kicked Katya in the face. Katya smashed the sword into Irina's and started pushing down. Irina pushed up and kneed Katya in the stomach and then with one free hand punched her. Blood spurted from Katya's mouth and she wiped it. Irina slashed her leg and then tried to cut up but was blocked.

Everyone watched in anticipation to who was going to win. Rambaldi especially was enjoying himself.

"Let's make things interesting" He shouted.

He walked over to a wall and pulled a lever, making 3 pits open up.

One was filled with hissing poison ness snakes, the other with wooden stakes and the 3rd with a roaring fire.

"Get the others out of here." He shouted to Allison.

Allison brought out her gun and aimed it at the rest of the group.

"I am not leaving" Sloane protested as he was bent down next to Jack.

"Listen Mr Sloane, you have no choice. Unless you want to go up against 2 immortals."

Sloane didn't know what to do.

There was then gunshots from above. Someone else was in the tomb.

"Sark, Peyton. Fight off the C.I.A as I believe Jack will have brought back up"

Sark and Peyton obeyed and went back up through the hole to face their opponents.

Meanwhile Sloane would not leave, still hoping to have a chance at getting eternal life.

The fight between Irina and Katya still continued as this happened. Their clashes and slashes becoming more vicious as they started to realise how much they actually wanted eternal life. Katya suddenly probed the sword into Irina's arm, making her drop her sword, and plunged the sword into the wall, trapping her. Katya then swung and kicked however it was blocked by Irina's other arm. Katya quickly picked up the sword that Irina had dropped and put it to her neck.

"Looks like the best sister won."

Katya raised the sword, ready to swipe Irina's throat.


	8. Good vs Evil

Hi please keep the reviews coming and only 2 chapters to go. Hope you are enjoying it and i ask again please review!

Irina stared deep into her darkened sister's eyes, knowing Katya would not stop. Irina closed her own eyes and waited for the silver blade to cut into his neck.

Things slowed down as she saw images of Sydney and Nadia flash through her mind. She heard their voices laughing in her ears. She heard the whispers of Jack as he held her close to him. She realised she had chosen to kill and destroy, rather than be with a family that loved her and nowher time was up. She had chosen the life of a spy, but now regretted that as she felt the air of blade closing in.

Then one bang made everything clear again. Irina opened her eyes to find her sister collapse to the ground and her daughter standing in the entrance holding a newly fired gun.

Sydney saw her mother pinned to the wall and started to make her way over when she saw her old roommate.

"Francie?"

Allison fired a round of bullets at Sydney who managed to dodge them as she ducked down behind a stone pillar helping keep the underground tomb of Rambaldi up.

"Don't call me that" Allison screamed and kept firing bullets into the pillar until she was told to stop.

"Allison, you'll bring the place down, make sure and get your target." Rambaldi shouted while walking over to Katya and Irina.

He pulled the sword out of Irina and then helped Katya to her feet. "The fight is not over. Not until one of you kills the other. No one else will interrupt." He said trying to keep Katya up on her feet.

"How do we even know that there is a potion that will give us eternal life?" Katya panted.

Rambaldi walked over to a wall and pressed his hand into the mud, bringing a small bottle out. "Proof enough?"

Sloane eyed it up and was going to make a move until Jack grabbed him. "Don't you dare."

Sloane pressed his fingers into Jack's wound, making him weak and fall to the ground. "You won't stop me Jack"

Sloane started to slowly walk round to Rambaldi, keeping his eye on Allison who was making her way to Sydney.

Rambaldi kept his eyes fixed on the two Derevko sisters as they started to fight again, this time with their hands. They punched and kicked at each other, each making the other weaker.

Sloane sneaked up on Rambaldi and then quickly grabbed the potion out of his hands.

"NO" Rambaldi screamed as Sloane opened the lid and was about to pour it down his throat.

The tip of the bottle touched his lips however slipped as Sloane's hands dropped it, leaving Rambaldi to catch it before it smashed.

Sloane stumbled back, blood gushing from his head.

"Looks like I stopped you Arvin."

Sloane turned and looked into the eyes of his killer before dropping to the floor stone cold dead.

Allison had turned from Rambaldi's shout and therefore didn't hear Sydney creep up on her. Sydney whacked the barrel of the gun into her head, making her fall unconscious.

She ran over to her father as he slumped back to the ground, his wound pouring with blood.

"It's ok Dad, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Jack shook his head and managed to point over to Irina. "Help your mother." He whispered before passing out.

Sydney wiped the tears and then followed her father's orders. She grabbed the gun he had just killed Sloane with andstarted torun overto where Irina andKatya were when Allison rose and swung round, kicking her in the face.

Sydney fell back stunned however fought back.

She swung round and made a punch for Allison who blocked it, taking her hand and grabbing Sydney's throat and pushing her into the wall.

"Just like old times." She whispered into Sydney's ear as she tightened her grip around her throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sand anddust engulfed the upper part of Rambaldi's tomb as a gunfight ensued between Dixon, Rachel and the C.I.A and Sark and Peyton.

Rachel sneaked round and grabbed Peyton by her hair. "I never thought you would be capable of so much evil."

Peyton threw her head back making Rachel lose her grip. "Well as you can see I am"

She threw a kick around at Rachel and got her in the jaw.

As Rachel and Peyton fought, Sark moved in around the smoke to make his get away. Dixon caught him and stared firing, missing him as he hid behind a rock.Some of Sloane's men had joined in the gun fight as well making things more difficult.

Rachel grabbed a shovel that one of the workers had dropped and swung it at Peyton who dodged it.

"Hey you're better than last time I'll give you that. Last time you stabbed me with a hairbrush." Peyton joked.

Rachel swung again, catching Peyton's arm and cutting it deep.

"This will hurt more than a hairbrush" Rachel replied.

Peyton fought back more viciously now and grabbed the shovel out of Rachel's hands.

"Oh it will" She whacked Rachel over the head and watched as she fell in pain. "Sorry, although we were best mates, I always knew you were the weaker one"

Rachel had fallen next to the entrance and had seen the pit of snakes directly below. "Yeh your right, we were best mates, and that means I still know what your afraid of."

Peyton grinned and plunged the shovel down at Rachel. Rachel rolled over just in time so the shovel plunged into the entrance hole. Rachel then grabbed the shovel and pulled down on it, making Peyton fall. Peyton's screams echoed through the pyramid as she fell straight into the snake pit.

"You bitch" She screamed up at Rachel.

"Now whose the weaker one" Rachel whispered as she ducked into a deep sleep hearing Peyton's last scream as a snake wrapped itself around her neck and bit into it, letting it's black poison run into her blood.

Sarkrose from his rock and turned as he heard his newest catch's scream.

"Shame, she was kind of cute" He quipped as he ran up the tunnel to the lighted exit.

He looked back and kept firing as a few agents followed him.

He made it to the entrance when a fist pounded into his face.

"Not this time Sark" Vaughn said as he saw Sark rolling back down the tunnel into the 2 agents that had followed him.

Sark, slightly stunned, quickly reacted and shot the 2 agents, then tried to shoot Vaughn. He slowly made his way up, still shooting the entrance so Vaughn couldn't get a shot in.

He managed to reach the entrance and peered out, seeing that no one was there. Or so he thought.

He saw a truck and ran towards it to see that someone was already inside.

"I said not this time" Vaughn revved up the engine and then drove at full speed towards Sark. Sark fired at the windshield and managed to dodge the speeding truck.

"Mr Vaughn, I always get away." He kept firing at the side as Vaughn turned.

Sark ran towards another truck just as it blew, throwing him straight into the front of Vaughn's truck. Vaughn jumped out just in time and fired 2 shots into the engine of the truck, blowing it up just as it smashed into the already destroyed vehicle.

Vaughn stood up and waved as Weiss swooped down in his jet.

"Not this time Mr Sark"


	9. The big fight: Sydney vs Allison

Hi hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this is the 2nd last one. Hope you enjoy this one and please keep reviewing, all the reviews have been great thanks.

Sydney saw that Peyton falling into the pit had distracted Allison therefore quickly reacted and kicked her in the stomach making her let go of her grip around her throat. Sydney slapped and then punched Allison. Allison fell back, just missing the snake pit. She saw the shovel and reached down and grabbed it. She tripped Sydney up with it and then tried to whack her back with it however Sydney moved just in time.

Allison stood up as did Sydney and they both stared into each others eyes with pure hatred.

"Give up Sydney, your fighting someone you cannot beat."

Sydney tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Watch me"

She swung round and tried to kick Allison however her kick was blocked with the shovel. Allison kept swinging the shovel at Sydney with Sydney keeping up with her swings and dodging them. Sydney eventually managed to grab the shovel and throw it into the pit of fire.

Allison laughed and grabbed Sydney by the hair. "Nothing can stop me."

She threw Sydney at a wall and then jumped into the fiery pit. Sydney got to her feet and watched in amazement as Allison's skin started to melt. It was like she was a doll. She pulled herself out of the pit and shook her skin and blood off. "That's better." She then threw the shovel at Sydney, catching her in the leg and bringing her down.

Irina heard her daughter yelp and looked over from her fight with Katya, giving Katya the upper hand. Irina fell as Katya pounded a rock into her back.

"Yes, Katya finish her off. You will feel so much better once you have eternal life pouring down your throat like fresh water." Rambaldi edged her on.

Katya smiled at the thought and lifted the rock above her head. "I will miss you Irina."

The rock crumbled as more rocks fell from above and crushed it. The pyramid shook slightly from the explosion outside and the ceiling started to collapse.

Irina grabbed a nearby rock herself and stuck it into Katya's ankle. Katya stumbled back nearly falling into the fire pit. She turned to see Irina now standing and holding another rock in her hands.

"I won't miss you Katya"

With all her strength, she threw the rock. It smashed into Katya's skull, throwing all her senses away and giving her the final push as she was engulfed in the flames below.

"Well done Irina. Now quickly drink up before the tomb collapses."

Irina stumbled over and took the bottle into her dusty hands.

Rambaldi smiled as he watched intently Irina staring into the liquid that would make her live forever.

"I've waited so long for this. I've killed so many people for this. I've given up a family for this and I don't want it anymore."

Rambaldi's smile turned into a frown as Irina threw the bottle into the fire pit. "She can have it"

Rambaldi screamed and threw Irina out of the way. "No, what a waste! She could have had it instead of you, you ungrateful…"

He grabbed Irina by the hair and pulled her to the pit of fire. "Join your sister"

He was about to push her into the pit when Jack tackled him to the ground and punched him. "Only I'm aloud to try and kill my wife."

He grabbed a stone and pounded it into Rambaldi's head. He then rolled over and looked over at his wife who now lay lifeless on the ground.

"Laura…" He whispered before joining her in a deep sleep.

The fight between Sydney and Allison had escalated up the stairs. Sydney saw both her parents lying unconscious on the ground and wanted to finish Rambaldi off for good.

"I forgot to ask by the way, how's Will? Last time we spoke he plunged a knife into me"

Sydney punched her and grabbed her jaw, twisting it around.

"He's fine thanks for asking. Oh by the way I forgot to ask, how the hell are you still alive?"

Allison adjusted her jaw again and kicked Sydney in the stomach. "The power of immortality and Rambaldi"

Sydney, still slightly winded from the kick, jumped off the stairs and plunged into Allison, both of them tumbling down.

"Rambaldi my ass" Sydney said as she punched Allison again.

They made their way up the stairs again, both kicking and fighting.

Sydney grabbed Allison's arm and pulled it out her socket. She then broke her nose and pulled her hair, smashing her head into a wall.

"Thanks Sydney, that muscle was killing me" Allison picked up her arm and smacked Sydney with it. She then placed it back in and watched as her veins and blood vessels grabbed hold and started to pull the arm back in.

Sydney went for Allison's face and scratched at her skin, pulling it away. Allison kneed her in the stomach and back handed her. Sydney grabbed a pile of sand and threw it in Allison's face, blinding her as Sydney dug her foot into the wall and then jumped up, bringing her foot down into Allison's head. Allison stood up and headbutted Sydney, taking her down. "I'm sick of this Sydney, you can't kill me." Allison panted.

Sydney looked upat Allison, her eyes watery and mouth full of blood. "I know I can't kill you, but I can trap you.."

Sydney jumped up and pulled out a gun from her trousers and forced it intoAllison'smouth. She fired, blowing the back of Allison's head off andmakking her fall off the ledge and straight into the wooden stake pit.

Sydney quickly took 2 steps at a time until she was at the bottom.

"Sydney"

She turned and saw Vaughn in the doorway.

"Vaughn"

She ran and grabbed him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Syd we gotta go,this place is about toabout to cave in."

"I need help getting my mum and dad out of here."

"Your mum?" Vaughn asked, wondering why she wanted to help the woman she hated.

"Yeh, she's good now."

"Then what are we waiting for"

Sydney looked behind Vaughn to see who had spoken and saw Dixon, Rachel and Weiss. Sydney smiled and cried knowing how much her friends meant to her.

"Come on" Vaughn said.

Weiss and Dixon grabbed Jack while Vaughn and Rachel got Irina.

Sydney walked overto the pit that Allison lay lodged into.

"I'll get out you know Sydney, this is not the end of Allison Doren."

Sydney smiled, knowing Allison was nervous. "No, that's where you're wrong. It is the end, Rambaldi is over, Sloane and his team are dead, and I am now going to live my life with my daughter and my husband to be and you are going to spend the rest of your eternal life down here where you belong."

Sydney walked away but stopped as she heard Allison's laughs. "Sydney I have all the time in the world."

Suddenlya brick about the size of a car suddenly tumbled down on top of the pit, crushing Allison and keeping her lodged into the wooden stakes.

Vaughn grabbed Sydney and they made their up the hole and starting to move up the tunnel as the bricks and stones around them started to crumble in.

Sydney felt another arm grab her and turned to see Rambaldi was the one holding onto her.

"You and your people have ruined everything."

He flung Sydney back and then punched Vaughn as he went for him.

He then turned and faced the injured Sydney lying on the soon to crumble floor. "Hand over Irina; I know I can change her mind. Hand her over and the rest of you live a happy life."

Sydney jumped up and swung a kick into him. "A happy life? When you take control of the world, everything will be happy? My mother has been controlled by you and your stupid artefacts for nearly all her life. It's over, start playing a different game, like dying."

Rambaldi grabbed a rock and flung it at Sydney, missing her as she ducked.

"Encase you forgot I can't die."

Sydney punched him and then pushed his head into a wall, making it crash down, sand pouring over them.

"Then that's your fault."

Sydney ran for the tunnel and grabbed Vaughn's gun. Rambaldi smiled as she aimed it him.

"I've got a new game, killing Sydney Bristow."

Sydney smiled back and reloaded the gun. "Try playing it when you're trapped."

She fired 5 shots into the ground below, caving it in and making Rambaldi fall below.

Vaughn then grabbed Sydney and they both ran up the tunnel as fast as they could as the whole pyramid caved in.

Rambaldi screamed as the rocks and sand from above crashed down on him, making him sink through the sand and filling his lungs with dust, trapping him for the rest of his eternal life.

Sydney and Vaughn jumped through the exit just in time before the pyramid closed in on them. Sand and dust flew threw the wind, causing everyone to shut their eyes.

Sydney held onto Vaughn tightly, never wanting to let go of the man she loved.

Weiss called 3 agents to go and help them onto the jet to make their way home.

"Sydney I was thinking. Let's get married soon before another mass maniac tries and kills us."

Sydney laughed and kissed him. "Yes, let's."


	10. All good things come to an end

Well this is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story and hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review again thank you.

It was 5 weeks after the events at the Rambaldi pyramid. Rambaldi and Allison had never been spoken about again and Director Chase had put agents out in Egypt to guard every 24 hours just in case.

Irina had gone missing after receiving treatment for her injuries. Sydney never knew where she had gone but she knew her father did. She also knew her mother would have to leave as the C.I.A were still after her for her past crimes and there was no chance of immunity.

Jack had fully recovered as well and was looking forward to his daughters wedding; a day that everyone hoped would be Sydney's best.

The day finally arrived. The sun was shining, a light breeze blew and Sydney looked her best.

She wore a creamed white dress and wore her hair up and curled. Vaughn wore a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie.

Weiss was Vaughn's best man while Rachel was Sydney's bridesmaidonly Sydney wished that Francie was here to be a bridesmaid.

Weiss kind of flirted with Rachel however both found it hard as they had both lost someone they had liked.

The beach that the wedding was on was packed with guests, mostly from the C.I.A.

"It's kind of sad when half your guests are from work" Sydney joked with her father as he took her arm in arm down the sandy isle.

Rachel followed her with a light pink dress on, and Will followed her holding Isabelle in his arms.

Vaughn turned from the front and looked into Sydney's gleaming eyes.

"I love you" Jack whispered while hugging her as he let go her go to Vaughn.

Vaughn took Sydney's hand and rubbed them tightly with his own. They both looked over at Isabelle who smiled away as her uncle Will held her. They quickly glanced around to see the familiar faces before the minister started.

They saw Marshall, a pregnant Carrie and their son Mitchell. They saw the old director Kendall along with director Chase, holding hands with Dixon.

Sydney wondered when their day was going to be. T

hey also spotted Judy Barnett and Will Tippen's fiancé. Sydney giggled slightly at the time when Will asked her to be his best man at which she implied that he would die.

Everyone gleamed as they sat on their sliding chairs in the sand.

And then everything froze.

There stood Nadia, smiling and standing next to Francie.

Sydney started to swell up as she wished that they were here in person.

She thought back slightly to Allison, however soon blocked her out of her mind. She was trapped, for good.

Then every villain she had faced ran through her mind. Anna, Lauren, McKenas, Elena, Katya, Sark and Sloane. Sloane being the one that caused her to start this life and even come up against these villain's. Sydney closed her eyes and they all went away, like they were.

They had all ruined her life in some way, but they were gone forever, and no one could take this day away from her.

She thought slightly about Danny and what their wedding day would have been like, but then came back to reality as Vaughn squeezed her hand.

She opened her teary eyes and the service began, all her loved ones watching over her.

Sydney didn't know, but even her mother watched. She stood on top of a cliff over looking the beach and watching her daughter's wedding through binoculars. Irina started to cry herself, wishing things had changed and that she hadn't done the things she had done.

Her dreams and wishes were interrupted. "Miss Derevko, we need to go"

She turned to the driver of her car, a man she had known for a while and who had helped her with her new identity.

"Never call me Derevko again. It's Bristow, Laura Bristow" and with that she wiped her tears and got into the car, about to be driven off to her new life. A life she hoped would not end in death.

Sydney felt her mother's presence and smiled as she remembered what her mother had told her in Russia.

The wedding ended and Vaughn and Sydney kissed as their guests cheered, clapped and even whistled.

"Lets go back to the Vaughn household for booze" Weiss shouted out, making Sydney and Vaughn laugh.

"Wait" Vaughn called out. "It's Bristow-Vaughn"

Everyone smiled and Sydney grabbed hold of her new husband.

"Thanks" She whispered, holding him close.

The guests started to make their way to the newly bought house on the beach until it was only Sydney, Vaughn and Isabelle.

Sydney held Isabelle in her arms and started singing "We have all the time in the world"

Vaughn hugged Sydney and looked down at his daughter. "So this is our new life. No more C.I.A, no more double crossings, no more fighting, death, destruction…"

Sydney stopped Vaughn there. "I don't know about destruction, we will have to wait and see what this little girl turns out like."

She pinched Isabelle's cheeks making her laugh.

"Hopefully just like her mum" Sydney looked up and smiled.

Sydney was happy and glad everything to do with the C.I.A was done with. This was her life now and she knew she would love it.

She looked down at Isabelle and kissed her on the forehead.Shouts and cheers suddenly ran the skies as Sydney looked back and saw her friends and family shouting at them to cut the cake.

Sydney smiled again and brought Isabelle up to her shoulder, whispering into her ear"Welcome to the family".

Well thats the end, i hope you have enjoyed it and please review. I am also planning on writting a spin off about what happens to Irina and her life. Any comments about that would also be helpful. Anyway i'm taking a nice long holiday but thought i would leave you with the last chapter so you arent kept waiting although it may be a while for Irina's story to get published. I have also created an Alias Tribute which can be seen on or if you contact me i can sned you it. Anyway thanks again and please review!


End file.
